


My Sun, My Moon

by IWishIWastheMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Only Lovers Left Alive. Adam shares a house with Eve and Abigail, the vampire he made. There is vampire sex, but with Adam there are always some feels (such a closet softie that he is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I get the girl, though._

Adam distinctly remembered saying those words. Now, he wondered, whether he just should have convinced Eve to let him kill them both. Well, the boy was already dead. 

When a human becomes a vampire, all your secrets surface, when the masks you wear drop. That is one of the reasons so few survive in the long run. If you've hidden from your real self as a human, having amplified vampire feelings when you are forced to face yourself can be too overwhelming. In this case, it was Adam who had been overwhelmed. By the boy’s stupidity. So, he had snapped his neck that one night, just out of frustration. The stake through his heart had not been an accident, though. Eve hadn't been pleased with him at all. 

And now, here he was. Stuck in hot and humid Tangier with a baby vampire he had claimed and a disgruntled wife. Oh, how he missed Detroit. 

After Marlowe’s death, Eve had wanted to move, and she had found them a slightly bigger place, just outside the town centre. Adam had slowly started to gather his instruments, and had managed to smuggle, behind Eve’s back, his favourite guitar from Detroit. He wouldn’t necessarily admit it, but he loved having Eve around. It had been decades since they had lived together, and he felt complete and content, with Eve so close to him. 

Abigail was another matter altogether. The baby vampire was lounging on a divan in their living room. She was faring a lot better than her useless boyfriend, and after six months, she had learnt to control her body, so the increased speed and power in her movements did not make her look like a cartoon character anymore. She was clever too, and to Adam’s surprise held an interest towards engineering so together they had spent hours in modifying the house to Adam’s tastes. 

But she was insatiable. Sexually relatively inexperienced, she suffered from a strict religious upbringing, and after years of being forced to suppress her natural sexuality the girl was like a cat in heat.

And she had only eyes for Adam. 

Whether it was her upbringing still having a hold of her or Adam being her maker, all her lust was directed towards Adam. He would wake up in the middle of the day to find the girl’s hands on his cock, stroking him to hardness and just riding him until she came. They would be working on a particularly tricky bit of wiring, and Abigail would suddenly stop, eyes hooded. Without a word she would lift her dress and turn around, offering Adam her cunt. She would just stay there, on her knees, until Adam would relent and release his cock. 

And Adam was like a cat in heat himself. In Detroit he had lived in self-imposed celibacy. Apart from the odd girl Eve sent her way, he didn’t have the energy to look for suitable prey. The blood hunting was daunting enough.

Adam had never been too particular regarding clothing, but now with Abigail constantly trying to find ways to his cock, he was half-naked all the time. Eve found it hilarious and cheerfully took advantage of his constant state of dishabille and raging erection. 

The girl was giving her the look, once again. She was stretching on the divan, back arched so that her ample breasts pushed against the thin fabric of her negligee. Her nipples were hard peaks, and Adam could clearly see the darker colour of them through the fabric. His cock twitched involuntarily. He could smell her arousal. When he inhaled her scent, he growled softly. 

A slow smile spread on Abigail’s lips. Even though Adam had lost the fight long ago, she was always pleased when she managed to catch him by surprise. And to be honest, Adam found it rather tedious to try and keep up the front of resisting her. His cock betrayed him anyhow, and if he was completely honest with himself, he rather enjoyed letting himself to fully embrace his nature after so long a time. 

The girl stood up and with a graceful move removed her negligee. She had been a cute curvy girl when a human, but as a vampire she was a goddess. She wasn’t particularly tall but everything was in proportion. Her face was heart-shaped with dark eyes like midnight pools. Her skin was pearly white with that otherworldly glow that made a vampire so alluring. Adam’s eyes travelled her body, drinking in the view of her heavy breasts and the ample curve of her hips. 

It was perfect. For some reason Abigail being so different from Eve was just right. The other one a warm sun with endless laughter, the other one like midnight on a full moon, enticing with a promise of something dark and wild.

Abigail seemed to be reading his thoughts. She lowered herself on the floor, and started to slide towards him, like some big sleek animal. Her dark tresses cascaded down her back and around her face. Without any hesitation she approached him, and stayed there at his feet. Her head was lowered, her position almost prayer like. Well, apart from the fact that she was naked and offering herself to a vampire, Adam chuckled at his own thoughts. 

He crabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head up. Until now she had always been the instigator. It had been easy for him to just follow her lead; pretend that he didn't need this as badly as she did. But sometimes he was too good at lying to himself. After so many decades of watching the degradation of zombies had left him with nothing but the instinct to survive, to find pure enough blood to keep going, that he had let himself forget what it was to embrace your true nature. His wife, like usually, was right. There was so much more to life.

His grip on her hair tightened and with his other hand Adam managed to open the zipper of his pants. Abigail whimpered when his cock sprang free. Her hands flew on his thighs and she helped him to take everything off. The sweet smell of her arousal was filling his senses, and his fangs popped out. He pulled her closer and with one fluid motion she took his cock. Her mouth was hot and she did not hesitate to take all of his considerable length in. Adam threw his head back and did not try to muffle his cry of pleasure, when he felt her throat muscles to milk him.

Adam took his time fucking her mouth. Abigail's head was bobbing up and down and her moans reverberated deliciously on his cock. She was fingering herself, and the vision of her slick fingers thrusting in and out of her swollen cunt added to his pleasure. If only Eve was here, he was thinking.

"You called me, love," Eve's warm breath tickled his skin.

There she was, his sun. She was watching him, eyes dark with arousal. Adam shifted a little, making room for her to slide next to him in the chair. Her body was cool against his skin. Her hand joined Abigail's mouth on his cock. The long slender fingers surrounded his shaft as she started to stroke him. His cock was throbbing painfully, and he felt even more blood rush into it when Eve's hand started to work. Hips bucking he thrust his cock deeper into Abigail's mouth. The choking sound of the girl made him even harder. It wasn't like the baby vampire needed to breath.

"You look beautiful, my love," Eve whispered to him.

"Eve," he gasped.

She must know what he needed. She smiled at him, revealing her beautiful fangs. Their kiss was passionate, and he wanted nothing more than to devour her. His hips were moving on their own volition now, thrusting in and out of Abigail's mouth. Eve was the first one to draw blood. Her fangs pierced skin and Adam felt his balls tighten painfully when she licked the blood from his lips. 

"My love, I need more," he was begging now. 

His hands went to her hips. She was like a willow in his arms, yielding to his touch, but oh, so strong. He spread her thighs to reach her core. She was bare, had always been. It had been the custom in her land before she was turned, and apart from that glorious mane of hair, she was completely hairless. Her folds were wet when his fingers found her slit. Her musky scent filled his every sense, and he couldn't smell Abigail anymore. Plunging his fingers in, he reached deep. The sound Eve made, when he reached her spot almost made him come. With an abrupt move, he yanked Abigail's mouth from him. The girl moaned in protest, too gone in her own pleasure to notice that she had been reduced to supporting role.

When Eve's hand cupped his chin; Adam bent his head to offer his throat to her. She looked beautiful and feral, fangs bared. His fingers still deep in her, he could feel her walls clench at the sight of him. His other hand went to look for Abigail, the girl had come out of her haze and fingers frantically moving in her own cunt, she was drinking up the scene in front of her. 

"Your mouth," Adam gasped and he pulled the girl back to his cock. 

Her eager mouth swallowed him immediately. Eve was now riding his fingers, and on her command he inserted a third, and then a fourth finger. Her walls swallowed his fingers, and he could feel the wetness pool out of her, coating his hand with her nectar.

When her fangs pierced his jugular, she climaxed. She was drinking from him, and he was dizzy from the feeling of his blood pouring into her mouth. The muscles gripping his fingers were powerful. If he would have been just a man, they would have bruised. With a loud moan Adam allowed his climax to take over. His cock was pulsing and pulsing when he shot his cum into Abigail's eager mouth, driving his cock deep into her throat. Her throat muscles milking his cock and the sweet pain from Eve's fangs prolonging his ecstasy, Adam cried out his pleasure. From a distance he heard Abigail's muffled cry, when the girl reached her own climax. 

Eve was shaking in his arms. It had been such a long time since they had shared blood. Her eyes were filled with tears when she showered his face with kisses. 

"My soul, you are beautiful. You still taste like the maple of which you made your first violin." 

Adam felt tears burning behind his eyes. He gently removed Abigail from him and pulled Eve tightly in his arms. She curled on his lap and snuggled against his chest. The poor naked girl on the floor looked lost. She clearly didn't understand what had just happened and Adam could see her lip quiver. With a sigh, he re-organized Eve on his lap. 

"Come here, you too." 

He was served with a smile so bright from his moon that he felt a painful tug in his heart. Detroit and Ian, loss of Marlowe, it all was a distant noise, when he could feel the soft breaths of both of his women against his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve was teaching Abigail to recognize bad blood from good. It was the most important thing the baby vampire needed to learn, in case she ever got separated from them. An experienced vampire could smell the quality of blood through the skin of their prey. It was somewhat more difficult, but still possible, to do with bottled blood, and required a lot of concentration to recognize the subtle difference. Abigail had still a long way to go. Currently she was choking and violently rubbing her tongue, trying to remove the foul taste from her mouth. Adam hadn't been this entertained for a long time.

He was sitting in his chair pretending to tune his guitar. Eve had finally caught him playing it in the tree house. She had been upset, for a reason, Adam knew that. It had been reckless to smuggle the guitar here, it was a traceable link to the events of Detroit. But it was such a beautiful guitar and Ian had found it for him.

She had forgiven him, eventually. Right after her third orgasm. Adam remembered thinking he should do more naughty things, if begging for forgiveness was so much fun. She had forced him on his knees, those long slender fingers curling around his throat. Adam had sucked and licked her clit, his face covered in her juices, feeling her thighs tremble next to his head.

It had been a delicious battle, Eve trying to fight her climax down, not willing to let Adam get off the hook so easily; and him using all his considerable experience in teasing her sensitive folds, plunging his tongue deep in her, letting his fangs graze her clit, just a little to make her buck violently against him, almost ripping off a chunk of his hair. And in the end her breathing laboured, eyes shining she had allowed him to sink his fangs to her femoral artery. Her climax had been beautiful, her blood and juices a heady mix on his lips.

The painful throbbing of his cock brought him back. Both Eve and Abigail were so engrossed in their practice they hadn't noticed him zoning out. Abigail had managed to recognise the good blood, and was sitting on the floor a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Her white skin was glowing from the blood coursing in her. Silently Adam put his guitar away. A small smile tugged his lips, when he untied his pants. Perhaps he needed to embrace this naughty thing.

He swallowed his moan when he started stroking his shaft. It didn’t take long for his sun and moon to realise that something was going on, when their sensitive noses picked his scent. Abigail’s eyes went straight to his cock, and there was a soft pop, when her fangs came out. She needed to still learn so much self-restraint. But not Eve. She was watching him with hooded eyes, and only her scent told Adam that her reaction was as immediate. His cock hardened under his palm, growing visibly in size. Abigail was on her feet, the baby vampire was moving fast, eyes trained at Adam. "Abigail, stop." Eve's words cut the air. The dark haired girl stopped, looking confused. Adam was breathing heavily now, seeing the girl lung for him like that... He tightly gripped the base of his cock; this needed to be slow and sweet.

"Adam," Eve's eyes were dark pools. "What are you doing, my love?"

He was pleased to see a small smile on her lips.

"I'm being naughty," Adam pouted, and continued stroking his shaft.

Eve's delighted laughter filled the small room. Like the beautiful predator she was, she glided towards Adam. Her eyes briefly stayed on his bare cock. Sliding her hand into his tousled mane, she pulled his head back baring his throat. Eve was such a willowy thing, and it was always exhilarating to see her use her strength.

"Your pout is not wholly convincing, my love, but I do believe you have been naughty."

Her grip was tight and Adam could feel the cords on his neck tighten from the strain. She was observing him closely. He knew she would see his dilated pupils, the small tremor of his hand and how his cock visibly twitched every time she tightened her grip on his hair. 

"Abigail, I think it is time for you to fully embrace being with Adam."

The girl nodded eagerly, ready to please her maker. Giving a few precise instructions, Eve sent her to prepare the bedroom. Adam released his cock, the anticipation only was nearly enough to make him come. It had been a long time since they had done this and even longer with a third vampire joining. And now it was his sweet Abigail.

"Kiss me, my soul," he commanded.

Eve yielded under his mouth. Standing up he pulled her flush against his half-naked body. She ground herself shamelessly against his cock, and with a grunt Adam ripped off her robe. She draped herself around him and he was soon sliding his hardness between her wet folds. Her heat made him even harder, and he had to fight the urge to bury himself into her. Eve was having none of that. Taking a firm grip of his hair, she practically climbed up his body and impaled herself with his cock.

"Oh, Eve," he gasped when her muscles contracted around his cock. 

She was so wet and her heat was almost burning. Taking a wider stance, he slid his hands under her butt, and easily moved Eve on his cock. 

"I wanted to wait...hnghh," he's voice broke when she started to clench her muscles to the rhythm of their bodies moving. 

"Hush now, love, you're a vampire, you can do this several times. Now, please make me come."

Not stopping his movements Adam positioned Eve against the wall. Removing her hands from his hair, he lifted them up on the wall, pinning her tightly against his lean body. His cock was throbbing painfully, and he could feel his balls tightening. He was so close, too close. He drove his cock into her, time and time again, the paintings on the wall clattering with the force of his thrusts. Eve welcomed each thrust with a breathless gasp of encouragement. Her small breasts pressed against him, nipples hard and sending small electrical currents through Adam, whenever they brushed his own. Her climax was short and intense, and her pulsing cunt was enough to make him come. His cry of pleasure was hoarse, when he spilled his seed into her.

Adam lowered her back on the floor gently. He's knees were shaking from the orgasm, and he noticed a rather large dent on the wall where his thrusts had pushed Eve. Well, he and Abigail could fix it later. 

"Adam, love. Abigail is waiting." Eve was already at the door leading to the upstairs bedroom. He followed her quickly.

The baby vampire had followed the instructions. The bedroom was dimly lit, and the bed covers removed. There was a thick rope tied to each corner of the bed. Adam was pleased to see Abigail had chosen the ones with silver cord woven in the rope. It wouldn't really keep him, if he wanted to get out, but it would be painful enough to keep him from tugging the ropes too much by accident.

The dark haired girl was waiting for them on the bed, naked. The flush of her skin, already rose-tinted from the blood she had just drank, and the musky scent in the air revealed she hadn't been idle while waiting for them. Adam's cock had forgotten all about his earlier climax, and was filling up at the sight of Abigail. In a flash of movement, he was on the bed pulling the girl into a kiss. She attacked his mouth with passion, sucking his tongue into her eager mouth. Eve's soft scolding stopped him. 

"Adam," was all she needed to say for Adam to remember why they were here. 

He gently pulled out of the kiss, and turned to look at Eve. 

"My love, take off your trousers and get on the bed." 

Adam quickly obeyed and nearly ripped the fastening in his haste to be naked. This time he successfully ignored Abigail and her audible whimper when the girl saw his leaking cock.

The bed was big and sturdy. Adam had spent many days carefully building it and carving the intricate patterns decorating the wood. He lay down on his back, already spread eagled to help Abigail to do her job. Eve was giving her instructions in low voice. Together the two women started to tie him. Abigail at first a bit hesitantly, but becoming bolder, when she heard the first moan of pleasure from Adam, when Eve tightened the rope on his left arm. The roping took time, and when they were finished the ropes ran from his wrists up to his forearms. Eve had used enough force to make the rope to bite into his flesh, and Adam could feel the faint burning of the silver cord through the rope. The ropes on his legs ran all the way up his thighs, effectively preventing almost any movement.

By the time the ropes were done Adam was panting heavily and his cock was ready to burst. He was watching Eve, her eyes were dark pools of lust and he could smell her arousal. She was standing by the bed a knife in her hand. It was an old knife; even Eve didn't know how old it was. It had been given to her by her maker when she had been inducted in the blood sharing ritual. Adam's own research suggested the steel of the blade to be Damascus steel. The legends surrounding the steel said a blade made of Damascus steel was sharp enough to cut through a barrel of a gun. What Adam knew was that Eve would be soon carving the most beautiful art on his skin.

Eve guided Abigail on the bed and the girl offered her lips to Adam. Her excitement for being the stronger one was evident and soon she was ruthlessly teasing him. Her kisses were feather light and she pulled out the second Adam tried to lift his head to capture her lips. Adam was moaning softly into her mouth, not begging, that would come later, but patiently waiting for the girl to offer him more. Soon her own arousal drove her forward and she brought her ample breasts on his mouth. Pressing them together she offered Adam a chance to suckle both her nipples. His mouth was wetting the hard peaks, his tongue teasing them and when the baby vampire started to buck her hips against his side he sucked them with force.

When Eve's mouth found his cock, his fangs popped out piercing Abigail's nipple. The blood flowing into his mouth tasted like the night right after sunset, the warmth of the sun still lingering in the air. Abigail's cry of pleasure was mixed with pain, but she didn't pull out, and instead pressed herself tighter against him. Adam continued sucking her nipple and the small wound, his moans muffled by her soft breast. Eve was licking his shaft, her tongue tracing the vein, sucking the tip of his cock and the sensitive skin surrounding it. The pressure behind his balls was steadily building, and he felt the first waves of his orgasm start. The ropes on his thighs burnt, when he tried to bury himself deep in her throat.

"Not yet," Eve's soft command penetrated through his haze, and her strong fingers gripped the base of his cock not letting him finish. Adam cried out hoarsely.

Eve held him in her grip for what felt like forever. When his throbbing cock finally settled she released him. She was kissing his cheeks, comforting. 

"My love, you know why we are here. Patience."

Abigail was stroking his hair, and she too had pulled her breasts from his lips, as if to not distract him. Eve was straddling him now. The knife was back in her hand. 

"Abigail, my dear, will you come here." The girl moved next to Eve and from his vantage point Adam was able now to see both of his women. The dark one had a question in her beautiful face, even though Eve had explained this to her earlier, she did not fully understand what was to happen.

Eve placed the knife on his skin, just above his heart. Slowly the blade cut the skin and a bright red line appeared, the pain was sharp but dulled quickly by the pulsing of his cock nestled between Eve's thighs. 

"It is a sacred thing for a vampire to share blood with another vampire, because the blood of a vampire holds her soul," Eve was softly explaining to Abigail. 

The blade continued moving on his skin, carving another thin line. 

"It is even more sacred when a maker shares his blood with his progeny, because it will forge an unbreakable bond between them."

Eve's face was serene, her hips moving slowly on top of him. Abigail was watching Adam now, eyes wide and hungrily following the trail of red on his flesh. 

"When you drink his blood, you'll be ours forever. No matter how far you are, Adam will be able to sense you and you will feel his pleasure and displeasure as if he was standing next to you."

"Will you be ours, lovely Abigail?" Eve asked the baby vampire. 

She nodded, eyes trained at Adam. "I will be yours." 

She lowered her head offering him a hungry kiss. Eve completed the rune on his skin, and the warm trickle of blood reddened the white sheets. 

"Taste him, my dear." 

Abigail lips attached to his chest licking the blood. She started to tremble when the blood flowed into her mouth. Adam was a dark cold night, with bright stars far above. There was a hint of warmth there, a scent of maple and the unmistakable taste of musk and hot and humid summer night. Eve. When her fangs pierced his skin there was a new taste, his blood held traces of sunset. It had to be her, the taste was still weak but it was her. The knife continued moving on Adam’s skin creating an ancient spell of commitment and promise.

"Take me in you, Abigail," Adam was now pleading. 

The girl obliged and Eve made her room. She slid on top of him fingers slick of his blood. Eve's hand on his cock guided him to her cunt. She took all of him in one fluid movement his thick length disappearing into her wet folds. He watched the girl take the lead, riding him with abandon, her hips undulating and forcing him deeper. Soon he wasn't able to be still and each thrust tightened the ropes, Eve's knife was burning him, she was retracing the lines, keeping the wounds open so they wouldn't heal. Not just yet.

The wet heat of Abigail’s cunt, the lips of both women on his skin licking up the blood, the silver in the ropes burning his skin, all the sensations were radiating out from him. The pressure welled up in his groin and he could feel the first contractions beginning. Hazily he thought that Abigail hadn’t finished yet, but he couldn’t stop the falling. Thick, ropy spurts of his cum filled the girl. Abigail clung to him whispering encouragement while he rode his climax. 

The aching of his muscles brought him slowly back. He wasn’t tied anymore and there were only faint pink lines on his skin from the wounds. Both women were next to him on the bed, cuddling against him. It felt oddly comforting. 

“Abigail,” he started. 

There was a soft laugh from the baby vampire. “Don’t worry Adam, I did finish.”

He chuckled tiredly and stretched his muscles. Even for a vampire what had transpired had been quite extreme and he would be feeling the pleasant ache in his body at least for a few hours. He closed his eyes and smiled. He could feel Abigail’s blood throbbing next to him, his blood coursing in her veins. The connection would become less intense over time, but she would always be there in the back of his mind just waiting to be called. Eve felt slightly different on his other side, there connection was there but it was reversed, he was listening and waiting for her to say his name. 

Adam closed his eyes and the notes started to come his way. It looked a lot like it was time for him to take out his violin. Schubert would covet this; the adagio was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vampire lore I came up with has nothing do with OLLA. I really like the idea that for vampires sharing blood is both a spiritual and a sexual experience. Humans are for feeding, with another vampire blood sharing is special and reserved for lovers as well as makers and their progeny.


End file.
